Courtroom of Anime: Popped Team Epic
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Told twice in its dual-voiced one-shot, "Courtroom of Anime" returns with a very special episode, featuring Popuko & Pipimi. However, in THIS episode, the two girls are being questioned by the one anime girls that they stole their thunder from, "Hoshiiro Girl Drop". Rated M for explicit language, extreme violence, and others. Plus, a guest spot from My Hero Academia.


**_The following fic you're about to see is fictional, but also factual. DO NOT attempt to redo or reboot any scenes or styles, without express written consent.  
Also, do NOT hate me for what I am about to do in this fic series.  
This fic is inspired by Taylor Enterprises, for "The Courtroom of Randomness". DO NOT attempt to steal or copy his work, or face severe penalties.  
Enjoy the fic._**

* * *

 ** _Due to the bizarreness of two disformed girls, and an April Fool's gag manga gone awry, this contains language, extreme violence, and nonsensical dual voicing.  
Viewer's discretion is advised!_**

* * *

 ** _Miz-K Productions Presents:_**

* * *

Outside, in a brisk cold afternoon, in the city of Middle of Nowhere, USA, there was a huge white marble courthouse, located in the middle of downtown.

 _You are about to enter the courtroom of Judge Orville P. Gumball. The people are real… The cases are real… and the verdicts are final, so you better deal with it, since it's HIS rule, or else he'll send your butt to the slammer!  
You're about to enter… **The Courtroom of Anime!**_

* * *

 _Courtroom – Monday, September 24th, 2018 – 10:00am_

* * *

The bailiff called out, "All rise… for the honorable Judge Orville P. Gumball."

A man in a gray shirt, with brown hair, a goatee, and a beard stubble, appeared to the Judge's Booth. He called out, "Eh, sorry I'm late, guys… Uh, I had to come over, after my post-weekend shopping. Anyways, as they said…"

He yawned and said, "…anyways… as I was saying… Judge Orville P. Gumball is out of town for the month. So, I'm filling in for him. The guy told me… Go to 101, the other guy's taking time off…"

The people were in silence, as he asked, "What? NO CLAMORING?"

One man spoke, "Why here? _You're_ the author!"

He smiled and said, "Yes, yes… I know. AHEM! Anyways, Judge Miz-K Takase, filling in for Orville P. Gumball, here to present you with _another_ edition of _Courtroom of Anime_. Eh, sorry if this series was a bit slow, but we had no problems here in the anime world… other than _Strangerest Things_. Hey, you don't like breaking the 4th wall, I master the ways of shattering the 4th wall."

He read the paper and said, "Alright… Who do we have-? Uhhhh…"

He went pale white, as a girl in pink hair and a pink idol outfit called out, "Your honor, I am Sosogu Hoshifuri of _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_!"

A girl in long blonde hair winked, "And I am Yuhi Korona~!"

A girl in short blue hair smiled, "I am Tsukino Shizuku~!"

Sosogu smiled, "And together we are _Drop Stars~!_ "

Miz-K grumbled, "Oh, no… Not another _Pop Team Epic_ fanfic…"

( _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_ theme plays)

(Moe Howard, during the intro): OH, No you don't! POOF!

(Music stops)

Miz-K hammers down his gavel and shouts, "EH-EH-EH! None of that! Do you want me to get in trouble for copyright?"

Sosogu bowed, "Apologies, your honor… Your most honorable author master and writer expertise."

 **OBJECTION!  
** A short girl in blonde hair, done in pigtails, shouted in a female voice, "DON'T SUCK UP TO THE BOSS MAN!"

Miz-K stated, "I _will_ allow it. But _don't push it_ , Hoshifuri! As for you, who's representing you?"

A girl in a black suit, with long blue hair and a red bow spoke, in a mature female voice, "Ace Attorney Pipimi, approaching the bench, representing the Prosecution!"

Miz-K stared at him, and said, "Uh… … …It says here that _you_ are representing the _Defense_."

Popuko and Pipimi gasped, as the Drop Star girls laughed evilly at them.

The author slammed his gavel and roared, " **SHUT! THE FUCK! UP!** "

They stopped, as he grumbled, "Let's get this shit over with. I HATE _Pop Team Epic_ fanfics…"

 ** _NOTE:_** _I don't, actually._

He announced, "The _Courtroom of Anime_ is in session! _The Never Was versus The Always Rude – Hoshiiro Girl Drop vs. Pop Team Epic_."

He explained, "After 12 whole episodes on Toonami, on Adult Swim, on Cartoon Network, Sosogu Hoshifuri and her friends are suing Popuko and Pipimi for stealing anime rights and stealing the spotlight. Other atrocities include ruining their anime debut, despite that they were just an April Fool's Day gag… and more importantly, they have limited their appearances to the END of the episode. And as of now, _no news_ on a Season 2 of _Pop Team Epic_. What the fuck! You two bitches are trolls!"

He banged his gavel and shouted, " **GUILTY!** "

Pipimi shouted, " **OBJECTION!** "

Sosogu called, "I concur! Your honor, you didn't hear us out, yet!"

Miz-K snarled, "Ugh… Fine. But know this, don't make me act like Vegeta, and shout out this you are nothing more than a _Gag Manga Character_. Because you _are_."

Shizuku pouted, "We _have_ an anthology, you know…"

He shouted, "FAN- _MADE!_ Hello?"

He calmed down and said, "Alright, opening arguments."

Sosogu stood up and nodded, "Thank you, your honor. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I am Sosogu Hoshifuri, and I am an idol~! But much more… Long ago, we were given our own anime adaptation of a manga series that these girls ruined! _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_ was the pinnacle of success, and it was ruined, thanks to these two harpies! Just when we had _one_ episode ready, this kid tore the title card and shouted " ** _NOT!_** " HOW DARE YOU? I had paid so much on songs and talent! Do you know how much we paid our writers to producer our songs and episodes? I mean, we're no bigger than _Love Live_! But it's a start!"

Pipimi said, "Oh? Where's your CD sales?"

Popuko cheered, "OOOOOOH, BURNED!"

Sosogu said, "I'm not finished. Anyways, the last thing we ever wanted was to be humbled and humiliated by these two! _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_ is an amazing anime, but _Pop Team Epic_ is crap!"

The crowd gasped, as Popuko jeered, "Heh! _Snort!_ Go fiddle your G-string, you hooker!"

The crowd shouted in hollers of "OHHHHHHHH!" and "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!", and the ruckus rambled on, while Sosogu was **_rekt_ **by Popuko. Miz-K banged the gavel and called, "ORDER IN THIS COURT! And ease up on the insults! Now, you toadies, let the cute idol finish."

Sosogu said, "I'm done."

Miz-K said, "Alright, Pipimi, your turn."

Pipimi walked to the jury and said, "Your honor, Pop Team Epic may be random as you can get, but what we were doing for these girls, the _Star Drop Skanks_ , is giving them the belief of the joke. YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT? TAKE A FUCKING JOKE, YOU COCKSUCKERS!"

She calmed down and resumed, "But as you know, I'd never sully myself on the skins of progress. Besides, the whole _Magical Pop Idol_ thing is overdone, since _Love Live_ made a sequel."

Popuko shouted, "FREE BRITNEY SPEARS!"

Pipimi called, "Shush! Anyways, how we go around, making fun of these things, parodying epic fights and movies, performing video game crossovers, referencing popular people and fictional characters… that's all a secret! We did such gags, including the whole _Bob Epic Team_ , with badly drawn characters of us. Not to mention _Japan Mignon_ , which is us, in French."

She continued, "We are parodying pros, but the last thing we ever wanted is to be upstages by some pop tarts who will turn 18, and go the path of Miley Cyrus!"

Miz-K sighed, "And here I thought we no longer used the censor button on popular real-world names. GAH!"

He called, "Anyone would like to address the situation? Who hear would like to speak up? Because, quite frankly, I don't care if you had _anyone_ who will represent you, calling to the witness stand for cross-examination."

Shizuku called, "I DO!"

Sosogu smiled, "Good! Your honor, the prosecution calls Shizuku to the stand!"

Shizuku was in the witness box, as it changes into the _Ace Attorney_ hub. Shizuku was changed into a 3D sprite, similar to the _Ace Attorney_ games.

 ** _Cross-Examination_**

(Shizuku, speaking in bleeps): _I am Shizuku, and I am a friend and teammate to Sosogu, my partner in Drop Girls.  
When I was introduced, this Popuko and Pipimi called me a small fry.  
While we were promoting the brand-new "Hoshiiro Girl Drop", the small brat punched her friend in the belly.  
And the agent of ours turned his attention to them, and not us! This is so unfair!_

Sosogu spoke normally, "Tell me… What exactly were they doing?"

Shizuku said, "Well… I had no clue… She kept punching her. The crowd think it's funny, and Pipimi was all calm and cool!"

Sosogu said, "I see… And that led to our downfall, being reduced to being gag characters… Your witness!"

Pipimi stood up and called out, "HOLD IT! What did we do, exactly?"

Shizuku said, "Well, you hit each other!"

Pipimi said, "Miss Shizuku, Popuko had a reason why she struck me, and the fans find it so funny."

She explained, "It's because… I wasn't upset. She punched me, asking if I was upset. I am not upset. Never was. And never will."

Popuko smiled, "And that led to our favorite skit in the series. _Bob Epic Team_ made it better."

Pipimi asked, "What happened next, after we did that punching show?"

"The fans turned on us, and focused on you two jerks!" Shizuku protested, "Why must you ruin everything? I had a whole planned out triangle episode with Daichi, but Sosogu's the one for me!"

Sosogu gasped, as Pipimi asked, "Uh… are you gay?"

 **OBJECTION!  
** Sosogu shouted, "That's a bold face insult!"

Miz-K called, "Sustained. But for the record, don't say that to her. Have that remark stricken from the record. Miss Shizuku, that will be all."

Shizuku stepped out, as Korona was next.

 ** _Cross-Examination_**

(Korona, speaking in bleeps): _My name is Yuhi Korona, and I am Sosogu's classmate and friend.  
I have heard about those evil Pop Team Epic girls, and I didn't make a mean remark. I'm rather calm and collected. But it does make you think.  
One time, Popuko started to speak like Mokey Mouse, and then chanted "Top 10 Anime Betrayals". To be honest, I don't think Disney did anime…  
What happened next was that she started swearing and cussing and snorting, until Pipimi shouted at her to stop! I know she's parodying a Disney character, but to me, that's a spit in the face to the famous pop culture icons of our time!_

Sosogu said, "Oh? And how would you act out Mickey Mouse?"

Korona nodded, "If it pleases the court-."

Miz-K barked, "DENIED! NO WAY! Look, my ass is already gone through _Content Control_. Don't make me retire forcefully, because Disney owns FOX, and soon WWE! Now, I am okay with parodies, but NO DISNEY SHORTS, you fucker!  
Ahem… sorry…"

Korona pouted, "I'm trying to help."

Sosogu huffed, "And Mickey didn't snort like that, you idiot."

She asked Korona, "What happened next?"

Korona said, "They had to sing songs about the vilest nerds on TV, including haters and fanboys. CRUEL!"

Sosogu grinned, "SEE THAT? These girls bash on their own critics – _the fans_! You obviously think that the way they violate pop culture icons, it's degrading! You would bash Hello Kitty, you parody video game characters, and you even flip the bird!"

Popuko flipped her off, and hissed, "Go to hell, _Nicki_!"

Sosogu stated, "Korona speaks the truth! She knows it, even though we are friends and bandmates, but I will not let _this_ travesty go unsettling!"

Korona said, as she was worried, "Oh… Now that you mention it… She did cause collateral damage to our studios, after we got a _Second Season_ planned…"

Sosogu glared at her, "I'm done talking with you. Your witness!"

Pipimi said, "No further questions, your honor. These three girls showed me enough."

She sat up, and shouted, "But however, Miss Yuki Korona, if that's your real name?"

"Yuhi, actually."

"How did you even know that Popuko did Mickey Mouse? She didn't even snort like that, or even talk like her? And if you impersonate her, you want to die?"

Korona shivered, "Uh… Uh… … … … …uhhhhhhhhhh…"

She blushed, "I'm sorry… but it was a saving grace, when you did _Steamboat Willie_!"

Pipimi nodded, as Korona continued, "You had the story mapped out, but suddenly you censored it. Did, uh… Did they struck you with a _Copyright Ban_?"

Pipimi said, "Yes… and NO… See, we knew what lied ahead for us, so… We had to cut the scene; not just because of _Disney_ , but it's because of what happened to the steamboat, after the whistles blew…"

Sosogu said, "We read the manga. It met its end, over a waterfall."

Miz-K called, "DO NOT SPOIL IT!" and banged his gavel.

He said to Korona, "That'll be all, Miss Korona."

Korona left, as he said to the girls, "You're up, Miss Pipimi."

Pipimi called, "I'd like to call to the stand… Popuko!"

The crowd cheers, as Popuko glares at them, silencing them. She walked to the witness box and said, "Hey there, Pipimi."

Pipimi said, "State your name for the court."

"Popuko" she said.

"Now, Miss Popuko-."

 **HOLD IT!  
** "Not so fast, your most esteemed head writer!" a female voice called, as she had short brown hair and a gray school blazer. She was accompanied by a floating female school blazer and skirt with shoes.

Miz-K asked, "Eh? Ochaco?"

The _VID TV_ theme plays, as Ochaco and a floating uniform appeared. Ochaco said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ochaco Uraraka, and this is my associate, Toru Hagakure!"

Hagakure said, "Hello."

Miz-K asked again, "Eh? So now we got My Hero Academia girls?!"

Ochaco said, "Your honor, we object to this _Pop Team Epic_! These girls are devils as they were considered vile and cheats!"

The invisible girl held up the monitor and showed the intro to _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_. Ochaco continued, "While I was amazed that they get their own anime… none of the intro made sense! Look! Even though the scenes were a bit exact… Look at the end. Why is there a huge white dog in the background?"

Hagakure said, "Uh, they did it as a way to parody _Gintama_?"

Ochaco whined, "Waaaaaaaaaah!"

Miz-K added, "I'm going to allow it."

She continued, "But lately, there's a little problem with the later episodes, involving Sosogu to lose her memories… and fade out. WHAT? That made entirely no sense!"

She floated in the air and flew around, "You think for one minute that I'd let these girls get away with butchering an anime that will be nonsensical that it'll turn even the worse movies into cult classics? NO! And what kind of ending was that, saying that Drop Stars disband for a solo career?"

Sosogu blushed, "Uh… We decided that we're so famous now, and we did complete the goal of being famous that… uh…"

Ochaco yelled, "NO EXCUSES! Who the hell do you think you are, saying that you want a second season, if you have no season at all?"

She hovered to Popuko and Pipimi, and added, "And as for you, you think this is funny? You think this is all cute? We believe that your anime is off the wall, let alone you make people's lives a living hell! Need I remind you of what you've done to voice actors, Shoji players, pop idols, and even normal people? You're demons! ALL OF YOU!"

She hovered down, as Hagakure held her. Ochaco gagged and moaned in nausea, "Your honor, I have nothing more to-, URK! …to say…"

Hagakure added, "Your honor, we have nothing more to say on this one."

 **OBJECTION!  
** Popuko shouted, "HOLD IT! WHO SAYS THAT WE ARE DEVILS? WE'RE ANGELS, TOO, YOU KNOW!"

She explained, as she said, "I don't need a hub to give my debate. You see, in certain episodes, we do cause ruckus and misery to others, but… There are times that Pipimi and I did some of the nicer things in life. Take _Episode 5_ , for example…"

Miz-K halted her and shouted, "AAAAH! NO! NO SPOILERS!"

Popuko said, "Uh, the anime ended, you know."

"Yes, but there're others that haven't seen your anime."

Popuko replied, "True. But if it pleases the court, may I slap on a _Spoiler Alert_ on this one?"

Miz-K said, "Then, I'll allow it. Continue, Miss Popuko, but get to the point!"

Popuko said, " _Episode 5,_ for example… Pipimi and I got to be parents to Iyo & Hojo. Of course, it ended with Iyo stabbing Hojo, nearly killing him. However, they were brought together and they fell in love, even though they were stepsiblings… and now they were a loving couple, thanks to us.  
Another time, in _Episode 9_ , we helped out a young boy who would run away, and would later become the Mayor of New York City. Somehow, we made him special.  
And one episode later, we were a part of a mystery skit, near the end, and solved a murder mystery. Pipimi was trying to be social, being a Ginza Hostess, but even so… we wanted to help a lowly and disgusting detective, but solving the case, ourselves."

She yelled out, "WHO SAYS WE ARE DEVILS? ON SOME OCCASIONS, WE SWITCH THE VIOLENT SIDE… TO HELPFUL! We're not vicious adults, you know! Right, Pipimi? …Pipimi?"

Pipimi was lost in thought, as Popuko saw her. She shouted, "HEY-HEY-HEY! Don't tell me you're thinking about _Hellshake Yano_ , again!"

Pipimi said, as she stopped, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking about _Magma Mix Murada_ , this time."

Popuko said, "In short, you're better off being with these losers, than being saints! Sometimes we're saints, but often times, we do what we want."

Sosogu was lost in words, as the other girls were speechless. Ochaco moaned, still sickened, "Can I have some medicine? Take me back to U.A. Academy?"

Hagakure carried her away and said, "Forgive us. We'll be on our way."

They walked off, as the invisible girl was crying, "Oh, what a touching speech… Poor Hojo-senpai…"

The double doors closed, as Miz-K said, "Well, this is… _ironic_ … Anyhoo, we have no further arguments to make on _Pop Team Epic_?"

Sosogu said, "I think we've done enough, your honor. I'm sorry… We got lost in thought on the episode previews that we went too far…"

Miz-K said, "Well, if you _ever_ get an anime adaptation, WATCH IT NEXT TIME!"

He called, "Since we've finished, it's time to render a verdict. Jury, how do you find the chubby rats? Uh, I mean, Popuko & Pipimi?"

The jury announced, " **GUILTY!** "

Popuko gasped, as her eyes went demonic and hostile. Miz-K said, "While I have NO sentence to give out, I'll be taking a break to rest my head. Court will be in recess in 20 minutes! Later, dudes!"

He left the judge's booth, as Sosogu giggled in glee, "GUILTY? The girls were found guilty? AWESOME!"

The Drop Girls giggled and celebrated, as Pipimi calmed Popuko down, "Now-now. Now-now. Calm down…"

Popuko held it in, for the full twenty minutes, as the author went to give his verdict.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, he returned and said, "Okay, I'm back. Popuko and Pipimi, stand up!"

They stood up, as Miz-K called, "This court finds you guilty for all the charges given to you, against _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_. So, therefore… You're going to forgive me for using this meme, but it's worthy of it! So, Popuko, Pipimi… Guess what?"

( _Mr. McMagnus "formerly McMahon"_ ): **YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU'RE FI-!  
RRRRRIP!  
**(Popuko rips Mr. McMagnus in half)  
(Popuko): **I DON'T THINK SO!**

Everyone gasped, as Popuko finally held it in for long enough. She hopped up to the judge's booth and glared at him. She roared, as she was angry, "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU FANFICTION REMBRANDT? **DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

The girls gasped in horror, as Popuko held up a huge baseball bat with nails, and shouted, " **DIE, YOU FUCKING CUNTBAGS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

She smashes the entire courtroom, as Miz-K retreated, "WHOA, SHIT!"

Pipimi sighed, "She's like this, all the time…"

Sosogu cried, "DROP STARS… RUN FOR IT!"

They ran off, likewise everyone in the courtroom. Popuko continued her rampage, as Pipimi cried, "STOP IT! YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE BUILDING!"

Popuko did not listen. She smashed the doors down, and went outside. She growled, "AAAGH! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, MIZ-K? GUILTY VERDICT, MY ASS! HUNNNNNH! HUNNNNNNNH!"

The Drop Star girls watched on, as Sosogu snarled, "Oh, brother… And here we thought she'd cry, and we'd step in to save her pity… I forgot she's so violent!"

Korona said, in seriousness, "You know what must be done…"

Shizuku nodded, "Right."

Sosogu sighed, "Well, here we go again… And I figured we'd never do _this_ again. Now it feels like _we're_ the heroes!"

She called out, "KORONA! SHIZUKU! TRANSFORM!"

They started to glow, as they chanted, " ** _HOSHIIROOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** "

They transformed into huge giant mechas, with the pop idol attires. Sosogu posed, "HEY! WILDFIRE CAT GIRL!"

Popuko looked up, as the Sosogu Mecha called, "THAT'S ENOUGH! You've caused collateral damage for the last time! Count your losses and leave!"

Popuko roared, "YOU! YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL HE'S DEAD, **IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!** "

Pipimi appeared in a huge white Gundam form, as she called, "Popuko, get in the Pipi!"

Popuko gasped, "OH, PIPIMI?"

Pipimi said, "We'll fight them together!"

Popuko snarled, "Right! AFTER THESE BITCHES, THE STUBBY BASTARD'S NEXT!"

She hopped into the huge Pipimi mecha, and Pipimi prepared to fight off against the giantess trio of pop idols. They started to rampage the city, as the girls fired eye lasers at Pipimi. The Pipimi Mecha flipped the double bird and shouted, " ** _DOUBLE BIRD BEAM!_** "

The middle fingers shot out huge white lasers, blasting onto Korona and Shizuku.

Popuko shrieked, "I WILL KILL YOU WITH YOUR BLOOD!"

The Pipimi Mecha fired at the idols with a huge missile cannon. They dodged it, as Sosogu shot out a plasma beam at the Pipimi Robot. The destruction and carnage continued on, as Miz-K was sitting in the stairs of the totaled courthouse.

He held his gavel and moaned, "Uggggggggh…"

He griped, as he was sulking, "I am _never_ doing another _Pop Team Epic_ fanfic, again!"

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!  
But we're not done~!_**

* * *

 ** _Due to the bizarreness of two disformed girls, and an April Fool's gag manga gone awry, this contains language, extreme violence, and nonsensical dual voicing.  
Viewer's discretion is advised!_**

* * *

 ** _Miz-K Productions Presents:_**

* * *

Outside, in a brisk cold afternoon, in the city of Middle of Nowhere, USA, there was a huge white marble courthouse, located in the middle of downtown.

 _You are about to enter the courtroom of Judge Orville P. Gumball. The people are real… The cases are real… and the verdicts are final, so you better deal with it, since it's HIS rule, or else he'll send your butt to the slammer!  
You're about to enter… **The Courtroom of Anime!**_

* * *

 _Courtroom – Monday, September 24th, 2018 – 10:00am_

* * *

The bailiff called out, "All rise… for the honorable Judge Orville P. Gumball."

A man in a gray shirt, with brown hair, a goatee, and a beard stubble, appeared to the Judge's Booth. He called out, "Eh, sorry I'm late, guys… Uh, I had to come over, after my post-weekend shopping. Anyways, as they said…"

He yawned and said, "…anyways… as I was saying… Judge Orville P. Gumball is out of town for the month. So, I'm filling in for him. The guy told me… Go to 101, the other guy's taking time off…"

The people were in silence, as he asked, "What? NO CLAMORING?"

One man spoke, "Why here? _You're_ the author!"

He smiled and said, "Yes, yes… I know. AHEM! Anyways, Judge Miz-K Takase, filling in for Orville P. Gumball, here to present you with _another_ edition of _Courtroom of Anime_. Eh, sorry if this series was a bit slow, but we had no problems here in the anime world… other than _Strangerest Things_. Hey, you don't like breaking the 4th wall, I master the ways of shattering the 4th wall."

He read the paper and said, "Alright… Who do we have-? Uhhhh…"

He went pale white, as a girl in pink hair and a pink idol outfit called out, "Your honor, I am Sosogu Hoshifuri of _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_!"

A girl in long blonde hair winked, "And I am Yuhi Korona~!"

A girl in short blue hair smiled, "I am Tsukino Shizuku~!"

Sosogu smiled, "And together we are _Drop Stars~!_ "

Miz-K grumbled, "Oh, no… Not another _Pop Team Epic_ fanfic…"

( _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_ theme plays)

(Moe Howard, during the intro): OH, No you don't! POOF!

(Music stops)

Miz-K hammers down his gavel and shouts, "EH-EH-EH! None of that! Do you want me to get in trouble for copyright?"

Sosogu bowed, "Apologies, your honor… Your most honorable author master and writer expertise."

 **OBJECTION!  
** A short girl in blonde hair, done in pigtails, shouted in a loud male voice, "DON'T SUCK UP TO THE BOSS MAN, PINKIES!"

Miz-K stated, "I _will_ allow it. But _don't push it_ , Hoshifuri! As for you, who's representing you?"

A girl in a black suit, with long blue hair and a red bow spoke, in a soothing and calm male voice, "Ace Attorney Pipimi, approaching the bench, representing the Prosecution!"

Miz-K stared at him, and said, "Uh… … …It says here that _you_ are representing the _Defense_."

Popuko and Pipimi gasped, as the Drop Star girls laughed evilly at them.

The author slammed his gavel and roared, " **SHUT! THE FUCK! UP!** "

They stopped, as he grumbled, "Let's get this shit over with. I HATE _Pop Team Epic_ fanfics…"

 ** _NOTE:_** _I don't, actually._

He announced, "The _Courtroom of Anime_ is in session! _The Never Was versus The Always Rude – Hoshiiro Girl Drop vs. Pop Team Epic_."

He explained, "After 12 whole episodes on Toonami, on Adult Swim, on Cartoon Network, Sosogu Hoshifuri and her friends are suing Popuko and Pipimi for stealing anime rights and stealing the spotlight. Other atrocities include ruining their anime debut, despite that they were just an April Fool's Day gag… and more importantly, they have limited their appearances to the END of the episode. And as of now, _no news_ on a Season 2 of _Pop Team Epic_. What the fuck! You two bitches are trolls!"

He banged his gavel and shouted, " **GUILTY!** "

Pipimi shouted, " **OBJECTION!** This isn't fair!"

Sosogu called, "I concur! Your honor, you didn't hear us out, yet!"

Miz-K snarled, "Ugh… Fine. But know this, don't make me act like Vegeta, and shout out this you are nothing more than a _Gag Manga Character_. Because you _are_."

Shizuku pouted, "We _have_ an anthology, you know…"

He shouted, "FAN- _MADE!_ Hello?"

He calmed down and said, "Alright, opening arguments."

Sosogu stood up and nodded, "Thank you, your honor. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I am Sosogu Hoshifuri, and I am an idol~! But much more… Long ago, we were given our own anime adaptation of a manga series that these girls ruined! _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_ was the pinnacle of success, and it was ruined, thanks to these two harpies! Just when we had _one_ episode ready, this kid tore the title card and shouted " ** _NOT!_** " HOW DARE YOU? I had paid so much on songs and talent! Do you know how much we paid our writers to producer our songs and episodes? I mean, we're no bigger than _Love Live_! But it's a start!"

Pipimi said, "Oh? Where's your CD sales?"

Popuko cheered, "GET REKT, YOU HOOKERS!"

Sosogu said, "I'm not finished. Anyways, the last thing we ever wanted was to be humbled and humiliated by these two! _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_ is an amazing anime, but _Pop Team Epic_ is crap!"

The crowd gasped, as Popuko jeered, "Heh! _Snort!_ Go masturbate to Taylor Swift!"

The crowd shouted in hollers of "OHHHHHHHH!" and "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!", and the ruckus rambled on, while Sosogu was **_rekt_ **by Popuko. Miz-K banged the gavel and called, "ORDER IN THIS COURT! And ease up on the insults! Now, you toadies, let the cute idol finish."

Sosogu said, "I'm done."

Miz-K said, "Alright, Pipimi, your turn."

Pipimi walked to the jury and said, "Your honor, Pop Team Epic may be random as you can get, but what we were doing for these girls, the _Star Drop Skanks_ , is giving them the belief of the joke. YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT? TAKE A GODDAMN JOKE, YOU HATERS!"

She calmed down and resumed, "But as you know, I'd never sully myself on the skins of progress. Besides, the whole _Magical Pop Idol_ thing is overdone, since _Love Live_ made a sequel."

Popuko shouted, "FREE MILEY CYRUS!"

Pipimi called, "Shush! Anyways, how we go around, making fun of these things, parodying epic fights and movies, performing video game crossovers, referencing popular people and fictional characters… that's all a secret! We did such gags, including the whole _Bob Epic Team_ , with badly drawn characters of us. Not to mention _Japan Mignon_ , which is us, in French."

She continued, "We are parodying pros, but the last thing we ever wanted is to be upstages by some pop tarts who will turn 18, and go the path of generic falling stars!"

Miz-K sighed, "And here I thought we no longer used the censor button on popular real-world names. GAH!"

He called, "Anyone would like to address the situation? Who hear would like to speak up? Because, quite frankly, I don't care if you had _anyone_ who will represent you, calling to the witness stand for cross-examination."

Shizuku called, "I DO!"

Sosogu smiled, "Good! Your honor, the prosecution calls Shizuku to the stand!"

Shizuku was in the witness box, as it changes into the _Ace Attorney_ hub. Shizuku was changed into a 3D sprite, similar to the _Ace Attorney_ games.

 ** _Cross-Examination_**

(Shizuku, speaking in bleeps): _I am Shizuku, and I am a friend and teammate to Sosogu, my partner in Drop Girls.  
When I was introduced, this Popuko and Pipimi called me a small fry.  
While we were promoting the brand-new "Hoshiiro Girl Drop", the small brat punched her friend in the belly.  
And the agent of ours turned his attention to them, and not us! This is so unfair!_

Sosogu spoke normally, "Tell me… What exactly were they doing?"

Shizuku said, "Well… I had no clue… She kept punching her. The crowd think it's funny, and Pipimi was all calm and cool!"

Sosogu said, "I see… And that led to our downfall, being reduced to being gag characters… Your witness!"

Pipimi stood up and called out, "Miss Shizuku, what did we do, exactly?"

Shizuku said, "Well, you hit each other!"

Pipimi said, "Miss Shizuku, Popuko had a reason why she struck me, and the fans find it so funny."

She explained, "It's because… I wasn't upset. She punched me, asking if I was upset. I am not upset. She kept punching me, and I did nothing. I wasn't upset."

Popuko smiled, "And that led to our favorite skit in the series. _Bob Epic Team_ made it better."

Pipimi asked, "What happened next, after we did that punching show?"

"The fans turned on us, and focused on you two jerks!" Shizuku protested, "Why must you ruin everything? I had a whole planned out triangle episode with Daichi, but Sosogu's the one for me!"

Sosogu gasped, as Pipimi asked, "Uh… are you gay?"

 **OBJECTION!  
** Sosogu shouted, "That's a bold face insult!"

Miz-K called, "Sustained. But for the record, don't say that to her. Have that remark stricken from the record. Miss Shizuku, that will be all."

Shizuku stepped out, as Korona was next.

 ** _Cross-Examination_**

(Korona, speaking in bleeps): _My name is Yuhi Korona, and I am Sosogu's classmate and friend.  
I have heard about those evil Pop Team Epic girls, and I didn't make a mean remark. I'm rather calm and collected. But it does make you think.  
One time, Popuko started to speak like Mokey Mouse, and then chanted "Top 10 Anime Betrayals". To be honest, I don't think Disney did anime…  
What happened next was that she started swearing and cussing and snorting, until Pipimi shouted at her to stop! I know she's parodying a Disney character, but to me, that's a spit in the face to the famous pop culture icons of our time!_

Sosogu said, "Oh? And how would you act out Mickey Mouse?"

Korona nodded, "If it pleases the court-."

Miz-K barked, "DENIED! NO WAY! Look, my ass is already gone through _Content Control_. Don't make me retire forcefully, because Disney owns FOX, and soon WWE! Now, I am okay with parodies, but NO DISNEY SHORTS, you fucker!  
Ahem… sorry…"

Korona pouted, "I'm trying to help."

Sosogu huffed, "And Mickey didn't snort like that, you idiot."

She asked Korona, "What happened next?"

Korona said, "They had to sing songs about the vilest nerds on TV, including haters and fanboys. CRUEL!"

Sosogu grinned, "SEE THAT? These girls bash on their own critics – _the fans_! You obviously think that the way they violate pop culture icons, it's degrading! You would bash Hello Kitty, you parody video game characters, and you even flip the bird!"

Popuko flipped her off, and hissed, "Ah, your mother blows!"

Sosogu stated, "Korona speaks the truth! She knows it, even though we are friends and bandmates, but I will not let _this_ travesty go unsettling!"

Korona said, as she was worried, "Oh… Now that you mention it… She did cause collateral damage to our studios, after we got a _Second Season_ planned…"

Sosogu glared at her, "I'm done talking with you. Your witness!"

Pipimi said, "No further questions, your honor. These three girls showed me enough."

She sat up, and shouted, "But however, Miss Yuki Korona, if that's your real name?"

"Yuhi, actually."

"How did you even know that Popuko did Mickey Mouse? She didn't even snort like that, or even talk like her? And if you impersonate her, you want to die?"

Korona shivered, "Uh… Uh… … … … …uhhhhhhhhhh…"

She blushed, "I'm sorry… but it was a saving grace, when you did _Steamboat Willie_!"

Pipimi nodded, as Korona continued, "You had the story mapped out, but suddenly you censored it. Did, uh… Did they struck you with a _Copyright Ban_?"

Pipimi said, "Yes… and NO… See, we knew what lied ahead for us, so… We had to cut the scene; not just because of _Mouse Ears_ , but it's because of what happened to the steamboat, after the whistles blew…"

Sosogu said, "We read the manga. It met its end, over a waterfall."

Miz-K called, "DO NOT SPOIL IT!" and banged his gavel.

He said to Korona, "That'll be all, Miss Korona."

Korona left, as he said to the girls, "You're up, Miss Pipimi."

Pipimi called, "I'd like to call to the stand… Popuko!"

The crowd cheers, as Popuko glares at them, "You better not…" silencing them. She walked to the witness box and said, "Yo, Pipimi."

Pipimi said, "State your name for the court."

"Popuko" she said.

"Now, Miss Popuko-."

 **HOLD IT!  
** "Not so fast, your most esteemed head writer!" a male voice called, as he had short blue hair, glasses, and a gray school blazer. He was accompanied by a boy with spiky blonde hair and a surly face.

Miz-K asked, "Eh? Iida?"

The _VID TV_ theme plays, as Iida and his student ally appeared. The boy said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am called Tenya Iida, President of Class 1-A in U.A. Academy, and this is my associate, Katsuki Bakugo!"

Bakugo said, "Shut up."

Miz-K asked again, "Eh? So now we got My Hero Academia boys?!"

Iida said, "Your honor, we object to this _Pop Team Epic_! These girls are devils as they were considered vile and cheats!"

The angry boy held up the monitor and showed the intro to _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_. Iida continued, "While I was amazed that they get their own anime, nothing of the sort of this girly stuff… none of the intro made any sense! Even though the scenes were a bit exact… Look at the end of the intro. Why is there a huge white dog in the background? Are we parodying _Gintama_ , hmm?"

Bakugo said, "Pop idol animes are for losers."

Iida glared at him, as Miz-K added, "I'm going to allow it."

He continued, "But lately, there's a little problem with the later episodes, involving Sosogu to lose her memories… and fade out. That made entirely no sense!"

He marched around, "You think for one minute that I'd let these girls get away with butchering an anime that made no lick of sense that it'll turn even the worse movies into cult classics? NO! And what kind of ending was that, saying that Drop Stars disband for a solo career? Miss Sosogu Hoshifuri, I'm talking to you!"

Sosogu blushed, "Uh… We decided that we're so famous now, and we did complete the goal of being famous that… uh…"

Iida yelled, "NO EXCUSES! And you want a second season, if you had no season at all? SHAME ON YOU!"

He walked to Popuko and Pipimi, and added, "And as for you, you think this is funny? You think this is all cute? We believe that your anime is off the wall, let alone you make people's lives miserable! Need I remind you of what you've done to voice actors, Shoji players, pop idols, and even college students? You're villains! ALL OF YOU! And you should be castrated for your misdeeds!"

He walked to Bakugo, as he huffed at him. Iida said, "Your honor, I have nothing more to say… The decision is in your hands."

Bakugo added, "And NO, we won't join your stupid fanfic shit!"

 **OBJECTION!  
** Popuko shouted, "HOLD IT! WHO SAYS THAT WE ARE DEVILS? WE'RE ANGELS, TOO, YOU KNOW!"

She explained, as she said, "I don't need a hub to give my debate. You see, in certain episodes, we do cause ruckus and misery to others, but… There are times that Pipimi and I did some of the nicer things in life. Take _Episode 5_ , for example…"

Miz-K halted her and shouted, "AAAAH! NO! NO SPOILERS!"

Popuko said, "Uh, the anime ended, you know."

"Yes, but there're others that haven't seen your anime."

Popuko replied, "True. But if it pleases the court, may I slap on a _Spoiler Alert_ on this one?"

Miz-K said, "Then, I'll allow it. Continue, Miss Popuko, but get to the point!"

Popuko said, " _Episode 5,_ for example… Pipimi and I got to be parents to Iyo & Hojo. Of course, it ended with Iyo stabbing Hojo, nearly killing him. However, they were brought together and they fell in love, even though they were stepsiblings… and now they were a loving couple, thanks to us.  
Another time, in _Episode 9_ , we helped out a young boy who would run away, and would later become the Mayor of New York City. Somehow, we made him special.  
And one episode later, we were a part of a mystery skit, near the end, and solved a murder mystery. Pipimi was trying to be social, being a Ginza Hostess, but even so… we wanted to help a lowly and disgusting detective, but solving the case, ourselves."

She yelled out, "WHO SAYS WE ARE DEVILS? ON SOME OCCASIONS, WE SWITCH THE SIDE OF MALICE… TO HELPFUL! We're not vicious adults, you know! Right, Pipimi? …Pipimi?"

Pipimi was lost in thought, as Popuko saw her. She shouted, "HEY-HEY-HEY! Don't tell me you're thinking about _Hellshake Yano_ , again!"

Pipimi said, as she stopped, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking about _Magma Mix Murada_ , this time."

Popuko said, "In short, you're better off being with these losers, than being saints! Sometimes we're saints, but often times, we do what we want."

Sosogu was lost in words, as the other girls were speechless. Iida huffed, "AHEM! I see… I guess I misread you girls' good deeds. COME, BAKUGO! We return to U.A.!"

Iida ran off and said, "Forgive us. We'll be on our way!"

They walked off, as Bakugo was furious, grumbling, "Where's my paycheck? Fucking pop idol girls…"

The double doors closed, as Miz-K said, "Well, this is… _ironic_ … Anyhoo, we have no further arguments to make on _Pop Team Epic_?"

Sosogu said, "I think we've done enough, your honor. I'm sorry… We got lost in thought on the episode previews that we went too far…"

Miz-K said, "Well, if you _ever_ get an anime adaptation, WATCH IT NEXT TIME!"

He called, "Since we've finished, it's time to render a verdict. Jury, how do you find the chubby rats? Uh, I mean, Popuko & Pipimi?"

The jury announced, " **GUILTY!** "

Popuko gasped, as her eyes went demonic and hostile. Miz-K said, "While I have NO sentence to give out, I'll be taking a break to rest my head. Court will be in recess in 20 minutes! Later, dudes!"

He left the judge's booth, as Sosogu giggled in glee, "GUILTY? The girls were found guilty? AWESOME!"

The Drop Girls giggled and celebrated, as Pipimi calmed Popuko down, "Easy. No… Calm down…"

Popuko held it in, for the full twenty minutes, as the author went to give his verdict.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, he returned and said, "Okay, I'm back. Popuko and Pipimi, stand up!"

They stood up, as Miz-K called, "This court finds you guilty for all the charges given to you, against _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_. So, therefore… You're going to forgive me for using this meme, but it's worthy of it! So, Popuko, Pipimi… Guess what?"

( _Mr. McMagnus "formerly McMahon"_ ): **YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU'RE FI-!  
RRRRRIP!  
**(Popuko rips Mr. McMagnus in half)  
(Popuko): **I DON'T THINK SO!**

Everyone gasped, as Popuko finally held it in for long enough. She hopped up to the judge's booth and glared at him. She roared, as she was angry, "GUILTY YOU SAY? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU FANFICTION REMBRANDT? **DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

The girls gasped in horror, as Popuko held up a huge baseball bat with nails, and shouted, " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! THAT'S IT! EVERYONE DIES!** "

She smashes the entire courtroom, as Miz-K retreated, "WHOA, SHIT!"

Pipimi sighed, "She's like this, all the time…"

Sosogu cried, "DROP STARS… RUN FOR IT!"

They ran off, likewise everyone in the courtroom. Popuko continued her rampage, as Pipimi cried, "STOP IT! YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE BUILDING!"

Popuko did not listen. She smashed the doors down, and went outside. She growled, "AAAGH! GUILTY? WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD? HUNNNNNH! WHERE ARE YOU?"

The Drop Star girls watched on, as Sosogu snarled, "Oh, brother… And here we thought she'd cry, and we'd step in to save her pity… I forgot she's so violent!"

Korona said, in seriousness, "You know what must be done…"

Shizuku nodded, "Right."

Sosogu sighed, "Well, here we go again… And I figured we'd never do _this_ again. Now it feels like _we're_ the heroes!"

She called out, "KORONA! SHIZUKU! TRANSFORM!"

They started to glow, as they chanted, " ** _HOSHIIROOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** "

They transformed into huge giant mechas, with the pop idol attires. Sosogu posed, "HEY! WILDFIRE CAT GIRL!"

Popuko looked up, as the Sosogu Mecha called, "THAT'S ENOUGH! You've caused collateral damage for the last time! Count your losses and leave!"

Popuko roared, "YOU! YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL HE'S DEAD, **IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!** "

Pipimi appeared in a huge white Gundam form, as she called, "Popuko, suit up!"

Popuko gasped, "PIPIMI?"

Pipimi said, "We'll fight them together!"

Popuko snarled, "Right! AFTER THESE BITCHES, THE STUBBY BASTARD'S NEXT!"

She hopped into the huge Pipimi mecha, and Pipimi prepared to fight off against the giantess trio of pop idols. They started to rampage the city, as the girls fired eye lasers at Pipimi. The Pipimi Mecha flipped the double bird and shouted, " ** _DOUBLE BIRD BEAM!_** "

The middle fingers shot out huge white lasers, blasting onto Korona and Shizuku.

Popuko shrieked, "I WILL KILL YOU WITH YOUR BLOOD!"

The Pipimi Mecha fired at the idols with a huge missile cannon. They dodged it, as Sosogu shot out a plasma beam at the Pipimi Robot. The destruction and carnage continued on, as Miz-K was sitting in the stairs of the totaled courthouse.

He held his gavel and moaned, "Uggggggggh…"

He griped, as he was sulking, "I am _never_ doing another _Pop Team Epic_ fanfic, again!"

* * *

 ** _And that does it~! What? Who says I cannot do a Pop Team Epic fic, if you do it twice?_**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
